The present invention pertains to an automatic feeder operated with a photographic copying machine, for feeding originals from a stack to an exposure plate or window of the copying machine for projecting the original and from the exposure plate back to the stack.
A feeder of the type under consideration is disclosed in German patent publication No. DE-AS 25 50 985. When originals enter the region of the exposure plate in the disclosed feeder the front edge of the respective original is held during the transport path by pivotable aligning pads. Such an arrangement can, however, cause damage to the original being processed. Furthermore, the conventional device has no means for adjusting the feeder to certain format lengths of the originals being processed.